Second time lucky
by CMCrazies
Summary: JJ and Will are married, and she founds out she's pregnant once again.


**Just another one shot, JJ's pregnant again !**

**Second time lucky**

Waking up, JJ rushed into the bathroom again, leaning over the toilet she threw up her stomach contents. Sitting up, she saw Henry stood in the door way.

"Mamma"

"Hey baby, you think you can get me a bottle of water out the fridge?"

Henry nodded, wondering down the hallway, throwing up once again, JJ leaned against the wall.

Walking into the kitchen, Henry heard the front door open, opening the fridge, he tried reaching the bottle of water.

"DADDY!"

Hanging up his jacket, Will heard Henry shouting him, walking into the kitchen, he saw Henry trying to reach into the fridge.

"Henry what ya doin'?"

"Water for mommy."

Walking over to the fridge Will grabbed one of the bottles closing the frigde.

"And where is mamma?"

"Bath been sick."

Nodding, Will sighed running his hand through Henry's hair.

"Go play in your room okay."

Following Henry down the hallway Will turned towards the bathroom, seeing JJ leaning against the wall, sitting down next to her he handed her the bottle of water.

Taking it, JJ drunk a couple of sips, leaning her head onto Will's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"No…" she said sighing.

Kissing her forehead, Will helped her up to her feet, flushing the toilet he watched as JJ brushed her teeth, heading into the bathroom, he watched as she curled back up in bed.

"The doctor not called yet?"

"No….he said he'd call today though."

"Well" Will said sitting down next to her, stroking her cheek.

"How about I go make some breakfast, and we can keep Henry entertained with DVD's all day, and me and you can snuggle up on the sofa?"

"That sound's good."

"Okay." Will said kissing her on the lips.

After having breakfast, and playing with Henry for a little bit, Will left JJ to get cleaned up, hearing the phone ring, Will left Henry with his toys walking down the hallway.

"Okay, Thanks, yes, I'll make sure I'll call by the end of the week to make an appointment."

Hanging up the phone, JJ sighed putting the phone down, turning around she bit down onto her lip seeing Will.

Walking towards him she took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What he say?"

Smiling a little JJ looked right at Will. "I'm pregnant."

Will let out a small laugh, seeing the smile on JJ's face. "Really?"

"Yeah!."

Kissing her deeply on the lips, Will hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

/

As JJ laid in Will's hold of the sofa, Will leaned forward seeing, Henry sat on the egde of the sofa, zoned out by the movie. Kissing the top of JJ's head.

"Your happy about this right?"

Entwining her fingers with Will's JJ let out a breath looking up at him. "Yes. I want a bigger family with you Will, and no its not the best time but there never will be a right time."

"Good, cos I love you all of you." he said placing his spare hand onto her stomach.

"Me too."

"You okay mamma?"

"I am buddy and you know why?"

"Why."

"Come here." She said smiling.

Henry moved back onto the sofa, sitting right next to JJ. Will paused the film looking down at his wife and son.

"You wanna here some exciting news?"

"Yeah."

"Well, in a few months time, your gonna have a new baby brother or sister."

"I am!"

"Yeah buddy, you okay with that."

"I want a sister."

JJ and Will both smiled. "So do we baby so we do we."

After reading Henry a bedtime story, Will walked into the bedroom watching as JJ looked at herself in the mirror.

"So tell me again, how far along are you."

Turning around, JJ dropped her top looking at Will. "three and half months."

Grabbing her waist Will kissed her gently on the lips. "Well, you have one tiny little bump going on there."

"Really?"

"Yes, and don't go on the whole, I'm as big as a whale. This time."

"If it's a girl I probably won't be anywhere near as big I was with Henry."

"Well boy or girl. I love and your always beautiful."

"Thank you, you're the sweetest husband anyone could ask for."

"And you're the greatest mom anyone could ask for."

Smiling. JJ hugged Will, leaning her head onto his chest. "All day I've been thinking and I think after this baby is born, it's time I took a lot of time of work."

"You sure." Will said moving her fallen hairs out of her face.

"Yeah, I wanna be here, with my kids and you."

"Okay, this is your choice, so don't let me or anyone else tell you different okay."

"I wont." she smiled kissing him once again.

"Second time lucky huh."

"Second time lucky." she smiled,

**THE END.**

/

**So what did you think? Review please.**


End file.
